Naruto the Phoenix Fox
by kryrsel
Summary: naruto has changed physically.in a life that is full of danger and people trying to oppose him at every juncture. how will naruto cope to his changes when nobody recognizes him? how will the village react to him? will anyone accept him now?
1. Chapter 1

**___Authors note- this is my first attempt at a story. i do not own naruto. please comment and tell me what i can do better, also excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, or if the mistakes do really bother you please let me know so i may correct them,also i am currently looking for a beta reader or two and if you are interested then please contact me . well i hope that you enjoy the story then, but if not you could just flame the hell out of it i suppose_**

**_new note- just got through editing this again so that it is not so embarrassing so please enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

___Hmm (sniff sniff gag) … what happened? … Why do I suddenly feel as though I just … Oh shit. He opened his eyes quickly, and knew that he had caused mass amounts of mayhem and destruction. With a start, he realized he was having a hard time recalling exactly what had happened before he passed out, but he knew he felt odd …he looked down at his body and noticed why he felt… 'Odd'. He was covered in blood, and it was filling his nostrils with a gut wrenching stench. His limbs looked long and out of proportion, and they looked as to be able to bend at strange angles. Even as his head began to clear, he couldn't recall anything that had happened last night, much like the girls Ero Sennin had always brought home with him. That aside, he felt refreshed, as though he had been reborn and completely remade into a new being, he had no idea how true that was._

__

___Suddenly he felt as though he was plunged into a great furnace, as everything began to burn and hurt, he heard a great, and seemingly infinite, voice. "__****__Humph____." It huffed, "__****__So you finally felt like waking up huh kit. About damned time____," It snarled, "____**I was getting tired of keeping you alive, damn ungrateful brat**."____ Naruto was confused now, not only because the fox's voice actually held a trace of concern for him, but it also sounded definitely feminine. ____"**Hey kid, didn't you ever lean it's not polite to ignore someone when they've been keeping you alive?"**____ At this point Naruto was still confused. First off, he was in immense amounts of pain but he didn't appear to be actually injured. Second, the great and mighty demon fox actually sounded offended. Worst yet he was, for a reason unbeknownst to him, unable to form words. _

__________________

___Finally after a while of trying to reply the fox seemed to do something which suddenly made it incredibly easier to speak. "Hey bastard fox what happened?" He yelled hoarsely with his newly repaired vocal cords. Without pause, he continued, just asking things as they came to mind. "Can you tell me why I am sitting in the midst of a field of senseless slaughter, or why my body has been somehow altered in all of this, why my vocabulary has made an exponential leap along with all my other senses, and where are we? Actually I don't remember anything that has happened recently. What happened to me?" At this point he frowned in concentration to actually ponder about how far back he could remember and found that all of his memories seemed to have blurred. He was unable to even tell what had happed last, but the last thing that he definitely remembered was a soft and caring voice calling out to him, telling him that no matter what happened he would survive this. _

__________________

___He then noticed that the fox was talking again and started as he saw that there was a physical manifestation of the fox talking now. _****

___"…not to call me that I can't believe that after all I've done for you, you still call me such-"_

______

____

___She, for it was definitely a she, could have passed for some sort of goddess. She had a simple weave in her hair, which went all the way down to her waist. She had ample curves, but not to the point of ridiculousness. But most of all it was the face that sold it. She had a perfect face that most could die for, and framed by her hair with a sunset behind her it looked as though she had a halo made of pure crimson light._

____________

_____Suddenly he felt all of the pain and burning sensations stop. "Fine then" she said with a bit of a smirk "you can call me 'Akako' and as too your questions why do you think all of this happened, we were going to Ichiraku's, and you were ambushed inside of your pitiful village of yours. They seemed to have gotten it though their heads that you were to blame in one or more of the problems of their regretfully, but soon fixed, long lives. You of course didn't want any trouble, so you had them chase you out of the village but, seeing as you are becoming rather predicable they had a secondary ambush set up outside and, low and behold, they even had a few jounin on their side. Now of course you were surrounded, and outnumbered. as well as out classed. You also left the only place that help would probably come, so all in all you made a very bone-headed decision. Soon enough you realized your foolishness and tried to run some more; being the caring type that you are you of course didn't want to hurt any of the villagers." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And so a chase of relative ease ensued, I, of course say relative ease because I am talking about the ninja that laughed as they kept up with you, not because of the civilians that of course soon fell behind. Regretfully, but inevitably they caught up, again this meant that they just got bored of chasing you and using you as target practice._

____

___As they caught up; though, you were getting desperate…" She said with a smirk, pausing to add dramatic effect. "…desperate enough to make a deal with a demon, that of course being me."_

__

___Naruto who has been listening this entire time, was getting impatient as well as fed up with how the fox was making all sorts of snide comments to sneakily assault the level of his intelligence, though he had to admit that had she been talking to him like that before he wouldn't have caught it interrupted much to the fox's displeasure for she was quite enjoying her monologue._

__

_____"Basta- I mean Akako I doubt severally that I would become desperate enough to make a deal with you._

____

_____The fox smiled quite evilly. "Ah but Naruto you did and not only that you have that motto of yours that you never go back on your word…" Her smile widened. "…or are you going to make a liar out of yourself? Any way do you want to know the answers to your question or do you just want to argue. Naruto partially silenced acknowledged that he did want her to continue with a nod._

____

___"Anyway where was I? Ah yes… you made a deal with me. That being said, you asked me to make you strong enough to protect the things that you care about which, I assume you meant yourself in that particular situation, but as I did not really mind the request, and it gave me something to do, I asked what you would be willing to give up. You of course said you would give anything at all to ensure that your important people are protected. She laughed a bit as his expression changed from fairly neutral to one at dread at the prospect that he had giving something very important away, deciding that she should give the kid a break she stopped laughing. Kid don't worry too much though I'm a demon I still a kind one ,__kind of,____ so all I asked was to have you owe me one of any favor I ask in the future. Anyway I gave you immense power so that you would be able to survive, but I had neglected to consider that an immense infusion of my chakra through your body would have a severe consequences… well anyway I'll get to that later… soooo, as I was saying I flared all my chakra through your system to see what would happen seeing as I figured you wouldn't die, but… um, well you almost did." She said looking a bit sheepish. "But as an added bonus, you got rid of them all and well-"_

______

_"____Wait!" Naruto interrupted "wait, wait, wait… you almost killed me by accident, what is that! What the hell… and you have the nerve to insult my intelligence all this time? None-the-less by you almost killing me, you almost killed yourself, and even worse…_

____

___Naruto trailed off not having the words to express how upset he was_

__

_"____Well as I said I figured that you wouldn't die and I even decided that you don't owe me anything for this seeing as well, hehe, I did kind of fundamentally change you in the process of making you stronger. Hehe, well I also feel as though I should apologize. So as apology, I will allow you to ask any one favor of me free of charge" She said bowing slightly. _

____

___Naruto who calmed down a bit, enough to recognize how difficult it was for the demon to apologize, so he decided that he would try to remain civil with the Fox. "Fine, fine I accept your apology but that still leaves me with some questions such as… Where are we? As this is nowhere near Konoha as far as I can tell and I still feel weird._

__

___During his questions the fox started become troubled mainly, because she was not at all sure that Naruto would appreciate her help as soon as she told him, but she still felt bad for killing him so she felt she should at least answer some simple questions."Ok Naruto I need you to be calm and understanding though out this explanation and when I finish I'll let you rant and rave at me as much as you feel that you should. _

__

___Naruto not liking how she segued from his questions nodded his assent that he would do as she said._

__

_"____Well you see there was a problem if you didn't guess already. When I flashed my chakra though your system it kind of how to say this gently … shut you down so that I was forced to take control of your body. Not only that but it also had seemed to um, well that is to say, alert every person in Konoha that there was a certain nine tailed beauty nearby, and they felt they would have to have a surprise encounter… well as far as things went I escaped without killing any of them or even injuring them which I figure you would be happy about but as things are, we are far out of fire country and try as I might I couldn't actually seem to get your mind to start up again… now as you can imagine I had some ideas about what to do in the case you didn't wake up but well I figure we both don't want that"_

____

___Naruto wondered what she meant about that but let her continue as he had promised he would_

__

_"____So that kind of left me stuck, and at a loss of what to do, and well I was still having trouble shutting down the demonic chakra flowing into you from me at this point which worried me quite a bit, now as I'm sure you're wondering why I was having trouble I'll tell you. I couldn't control my power for one because there's a seal to prevent your body from doing such things and as I was directly in control of your body I had to slowly shut off the chakra flow. _

____

___Naruto almost protested again as he was about to say that he had always been able to shut it off all at once was glared at by the fox again for silence before he even started. He made a mental note to ask how she did that._

__

_____Anyway as I was saying since I was not used to controlling your body I had a difficult time maintaining control of both it and chakra output as well as run away from Anbu as well as the Hokage while your body was shifting form, as well as since you were out I felt all the pain for you" she sighed. "So give me a break would you_

____

___Naruto now officially felt guilty for getting on her case about all that until he registered that she had just said that his body was shifting while she ran away and she had his full attention._

__

_"____Well in any event we got away and as you can see you are no longer in pain from the immense amounts of power that you've gained in a very short amount of time…" she sighed again. She didn't know how to tell him that his body now looked almost nothing like he had before. Suddenly she was struck by inspiration of how to tell him. _

____

___Naruto started as she grabbed him by the hand and led him off. "Hey, Akako, where are we going?" _

__

___Calling over her shoulder as she pulled him "Well instead of just telling you how you changed I'll just show you at the pond I smell nearby-" _

__

___suddenly both had noticed that they were falling from a nice little cliff that they had just so happened to walked off , before they really started falling Naruto had just enough time to glare at kyuubi showing her that he thought this was all obviously her fault _

__

___As the pair found their way to shore a short distance away Naruto looked at the reflection of himself mainly in order to avoid staring at Akako as she was currently dripping wet in a white shirt and had no undergarments on and if tight black leather pants had seemed like a good idea to he before she had to be regretting it now._

__

___Naruto was astounded at what he saw in his reflection. It showed blood red hair along with a fearsome visage of his face, which was more for lack of a better word; more mature … his eyes had a strange red tint to his normal piercing blue. His jaw was more pronounced and with some experimentation he found that his jaw could move as though it was out of socket. However besides that his jaw looked normal besides the extended canines of course. Despite all of this his face was still quite striking. As his gaze kept going over his body he was in a state of disbelief. His body had grown and he was now a easy 198 centimeters tall and his muscle gained a lot of muscle mass as his shoulders were wider than he thought they would ever be. This was odd though because all of his muscles were sinewy lengthy ones that animals, seem to have. When he went to stretch his arm he found that he could out his arm in from of his chest flat, and go all the way around his back while keeping his arm strait. This slightly freaked out Naruto for it seemed unnatural to be able to have such a free range of motion. He tried to stretch his neck as well and found a profound flexibility there as well. His neck could turn a little more than a complete 180 degrees. This freaked out Naruto even more because he had never even thought such things were possible. As he thought about these things though, they did not seem to be down sides so he decided not to worry about it, but as he looked at himself he noticed that he still could look quite normal._

__

___Naruto sighed and the fox saw his acceptance of his new body so she figured that she could continue. "So Naruto how do you like the new you?" _

__

___He sighed again and looked at her "You know Akako this might not be so bad …" He trailed off a bit as something finally occurred to him. "Um you know now that I think about it, how are you here able to do all of this? I mean like how did you get a physical body." _

__

___She looked at him for a second then as if suddenly remembering herself. "Well you see there is a … hmm how to word this well … well you see… you know when I flashed that chakra through you and had control of your body, in that time, I was able to do some jutsus and well, after we ran into this small mercenary band that attacked because they thought you were a demon, I saw that your body was fairly thrashed, as well as um, dying, so I decided it would be best if your body didn't have to run any more, or fight, so I did a quick summoning jutsu and since I happen to be the boss of the fox summoning contract, I just summoned myself. She said most of this without taking a breath and very quickly so Naruto would not interrupt. So anyway I found that when I was summoned I was having difficulty keeping you alive, so I kind of had a two front war. One killing all those that tried to kill you and stop you from dying. But as you can see it all turned out fine so, there's no need to worry or anything uh hehe._

__

___Naruto decided not to make a huge deal out of it seeing as he was alive and all and, the fox had seemed to make a lot of effort for him, that is until he thought about going back to Konoha… "Ne Akako um what do you think would happen if I went to Konoha seeing as it probably looked as though I either fled the village, or had you take over me._

__

___Well you see Naruto I vote that we don't go back, but I suppose if you did that you would be accepted back roughly as you were before because as far as I can tell you didn't actually do anything that you couldn't justify and even though you probably didn't think about this before if you wanted you could go back in as someone completely different seeing as you look nothing like you used to. _

__

___Actually that had not even crossed Naruto's mind but it did seem within the realm of possibility though he wouldn't like lying to everybody._

__

___Fine lets head back then and see what happens… though it looks like I'll have to buy new cloths thanks to all of this seeing as now they barely keep me decent. _

__

___The fox smiled at this though Naruto even with a slightly increased intelligence couldn't tell why._

__

___"Ok Naruto lets go then" she smirked slightly as she thought about all the villages she was going to go around on the way back to Konoha_

__

___"Right ok lead the way seeing as I have no idea where to go" Naruto said getting up to get ready to go._

__

___As she set a fast pace heading for Konoha she didn't know that they were being spied on. This person was one of the Jounin that had been following his trail since Konoha. Former Anbu Kakashi set off after them thinking quietly about what to do about this._


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys hope you enjoy. also be sure to tell me any advice you have what-so-ever. i do not own naruto, another thing any suggestions for where this story might go are welcome and may even lead me to post faster if one of them inspires me or something of that my new forum is at .net/myforums/kryrsel/2456117/ so if you want to stop by and make any suggestions to the story or some such like that please do so. anyway please review.

* * *

___**Still quite far away from Konoha **_

As kyuubi and Naruto closed on Konoha, Naruto was starting to become suspicious that Akako had deliberately skipped any towns that had been along the way. He felt bad for doubting her at this point, because she had been nothing but helpful so far. None-the-less he still couldn't quite completely trust her… could he?

"Hey Naruto how do you think your friends will react once they see you?" Akako asked neatly breaking Naruto's line of thought in the process.

"Well I suppose that everyone will be surprised but, hopefully they see that I'm still the same person.

The kyuubi grinned suddenly and turned to Naruto "What do you think they would do if they saw you as you are now?" she asked while admiring the current view.

Well like I said I hope that they would… you're talking about how I'm dressed now aren't you.

Akako's grin widened "Why yes, yes I am. So answer my question."

"Well I don't know I've never had anything like this pop up before. Naruto said. "Anyway what are you going to do once we get back?

"You know kid; if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're avoiding answering my question." Akako smirked, privately touched by his concern.

"I am not, I just want to know." Naruto protested

"Fine" she said a bit put off, losing all humor her face held a second ago. "I was just going to dismiss myself"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Naruto remember the whole I summoned myself thing? Well in case you don't, I summoned myself and once we got closer to town I was just going to dismiss myself. That way you can get in easier."

Naruto didn't like how that sounded. He had quite unexpectedly, grown to like the kyuubi. "How could I summon you again, if I wanted to?"

Though she was surprised by the question, she didn't let it show. "And why, exactly, would you want to be able to summon me?" she practically sighed not daring to hope for much.

"I don't know really, I mean it would really be a shame never to see you again." Naruto not noticing the slight blush on Akako's cheeks carried on. "It seems to me that you need a break from being inside some dark, wet cell inside me. Some time out of that seal is good for both our health. Also you look happy out here, and I'd like my friend to be happy.

Akako couldn't control it anymore, and a torrent of tears came out unchecked. She didn't expect anyone to be nice to her, especially not this kid. She had already ruined his life; killing his parents, making him an orphan. Making his own village hate him, and try and kill him periodically. It was just too much to be forgiven for, and yet here he stood offering a hand of friendship.

Naruto noticing her stop he looked back and saw that her face was stained by tears. He didn't know exactly why she was crying, but he never felt right seeing someone cry. "Akako what's the matter. Is it something I said? I'm sorry if it was, I didn't mean to offend you, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No Naruto" she said between sobs. "I just didn't expect that, I was never shown such kindness before, and it was just… just unexpected is all." she was starting to gain control again, but she still had the occasional sniffle.

"Are you sure" Naruto asked, a little unsure, and still looking doubtful.

"Ya Naruto I'm fine" she said now fully in control over her emotions again. "Alright, if you want to summon me, I'll need you to sign this; also you will be able to summon other foxes if you want." She said as she poofed a scroll into existence.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, forgetting the emotional scene of a moment before in his excitement. "Where do I sign?"

The kyuubi could only smile a bit at his enthusiasm, seeing as she wouldn't actually have time to teach him how to use it.

…

* * *

**Further away out of sight**

Kakashi sat in waiting spying on the now red haired ninja in front of him, seeing what this child's next move was. He knew that this was Naruto, if only from the way he acted so far. He was also following his scent. Seriously he could just smell the ramen on that boy no matter the situation. He shook his head a bit as he sat thinking to himself. He could not however, tell who the person was next to him. She smelled a lot like Naruto did now, but he just couldn't place why. He was interrupted from his musings when he noticed that she had summoned forth what was obviously a summoning scroll. This was something interesting but since he could not tell what type of summon it was, this information was almost useless. He decided that since Naruto was obviously heading back to Konoha, he should notify the Hokage. So he rushed off to Konoha ahead of the two oblivious red heads.

* * *

**Much later at the gates of Konoha**

Naruto walked up to the gate guards and noticed everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat, mainly out of nerves, before continuing

"Um hi, I would like to enter please" Naruto hoped that there wasn't a long and involved process for getting in if you were not recognized.

The guard narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the man, he was in what was little more than a loin cloth, making him fairly suspicious, or a victim of a very unfortunate accident. Seeing as he was covered in dried blood and had not a scratch on him however was even more suspicious, and to top it all off, he wore a leaf forehead protector. While the guard did not know every single ninja in the village he should have been able to at least recognize him if he was indeed a shinobi from Konoha.

"Who are you" the guard asked in a carefully neutral tone. Not wanting to tip the other to his suspicions. He was already got into trouble once, or else he wouldn't have been busted down to guard duty. Though this was an important job, nobody wanted to do it. It was just so boring, and routine, also almost nothing ever happened, well except perhaps now he thought. He still thought it was worth it to sabotage that demons physiological preparatory course though.

"Naruto" Naruto responded hoping that straightforwardness would help him get back into the village faster.

"Uh huh, so you're saying that you are Naruto?" the guard asked who was starting to think this was some kind of joke.

"Ya I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"**You know kid; sometimes your stupidity simply amazes me."**The kyuubi remarked in a bored drawl from inside his head.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The guard asked thinking about who would pull something like this.

"Hey, I'm not joking!"Naruto shouted indignantly "I just had a little mishap, and I just happened to end up like this, I even have my academy ID with me right …" Naruto trailed off as he realized that all of the stuff that had been in his pockets was gone, along with the pockets themselves.

"Uh huh, well are you sure you want to stick to that story? At least if you said it was a joke it would have been less troublesome, though if it was a joke you should have at least tried to look a little more like what you say you are." The guard said in a tone that suggested he was not at all amused, no matter which story he stuck to.

"Your damn right I'm going to stick to my story." Naruto yelled, annoyed at how the guard was treating him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not going to lie just because some guard doesn't believe me.

The guard shrugged. "Ok, well I could just have the Anbu ask a few questions. Best to be sure about such things anyway."

Naruto did not really realize that the guard meant to have him tortured, so he agreed. "Alright I'll go talk to the Anbu then; they've been there for me in the past." He said cheerfully, glad that he didn't have to put up with this guard any more.

"**Again I just can't help be amazed." **the Kyuubi remarked but Naruto didn't notice. "**Well I guess I have to keep him alive again" **she thought out loud, remembering how the Anbu always smelled of fresh blood and smirked. Oh well at least he's interesting, if a little foolish, she thought to herself, as the guard called some Anbu.

* * *

**Hokage office**

"Hokage-sama, there is someone claiming to be Uzumaki Naruto. We have taken him in for questioning." An Anbu reported.

Sarutobi took a puff off his pipe before asking "And, why exactly did you take him for questioning? Is there something odd about him to justify such action without orders?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, he does not look anything like Uzumaki." The Anbu pulled out a picture. "This is the person claiming to be him."

"I see. Hmm, does he appear to Henged, or delusional or a spy of some sort?"

"No, Hokage-sama, he does not."

"I see… did he happen to have a girl with him when he showed up?" Sarutobi asked, thinking back to Kakashi's report.

"No Hokage-sama he did not appear to be with anyone." The Anbu answered, even though the question caught him off his guard.

"Ok that will be all, bring him in so I can ask him a few questions."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The Anbu said as he withdrew.

"Naruto, what's happening?" The Hokage said to himself

Later Naruto walked into the office of his personal hero, followed closely by a group of Anbu. "Uh hey old man" Naruto said hesitantly as he opened the door. He didn't look too good at the moment. He was covered in bruises and cuts from the "questions" the Anbu asked earlier although they were healing visibly. However on the up side, he did get some new cloths out of it. They were some flowing white robes that they had sitting around. Though not high quality they made Naruto look regal. They also, showed the blood all the better from the "questions" asked of him recently.

Sarutobi took all this in silently, focusing on the person in front of him intently. He knew that awkward stance anywhere, the stance Naruto normally had when he was in trouble. All of a sudden Sarutobi grinned hooping to ease the other and to test him at the same time. "Hey Naruto how's it going." Sarutobi asked in a gentle voice.

Seeing the old man grin made Naruto relax and return the grin with one of his own. "Hehe well I could be better but I'm fine." Naruto said in a more relaxed posture with his hand behind his head. He was glad that the third seemed to recognize him.

"Well that's good, so tell me Naruto what happened to make you run away?" Sarutobi said losing the look of good humor, he also had a very hard look in his eyes, one that spoke of great displeasure.

Taken aback by how serious Sarutobi Naruto answered nervously. "Well you see some of the villagers wanted to blame me for something or another that I wasn't responsible for. I ran away not wanting to hurt anyone and, I sort of don't remember much except that I changed into what I am now somehow, and found my way back."

"Naruto I heard a report that there was a girl with you who was she?" Sarutobi asked, still looking a little displeased, though slightly curious.

"Oh well her, um, she um, helped me escape and showed me the way back to the village" Naruto said truthfully if rather lamely. Though he slightly blushed from the image that popped into his head, of when he fell off the cliff with the Kyuubi while she was in that white shirt.

Sarutobi noticed the blush and wondered what was going on bringing him around completely from disappointment. "Alright Naruto do you know her name, or anything else about her? Like where she's from, or what she wanted, or anything of that sort? Anything that you tell me can be potentially useful." The Hokage asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Sure" Naruto said grinning, though he was slightly worried. "She said to call her Akako, though I don't know much else about her, other than she helped me out when I needed it." Ya everything I said was true, but I still feel bad about not telling the old man about everything. I just don't him to start looking at me with the same cold eyes as everyone else. I hope he'll forgive me if I ever tell him the whole story.

Sarutobi saw that Naruto seemed to be telling the truth so he decided to just let him go. "Ok you can go but, before you go I just want to say don't just trust strangers at their word. They may seem nice but there's no telling what she may have done had she been a person that was less honorable. _There now, that should be all, i think. Though I am curious who that girl was, something is odd about this whole thing. Oh well at least Naruto is doing fine, though with the Kyuubi chakra the other day, I really should tell him that he is the container. I really hope he's ready when I get around to telling him. Wait I think I'm forgetting something… oh well if it's important it'll come to me._

**

* * *

**

**Outside**

Naruto stepped outside and felt great after his visit with the Hokage. He noticed first that nobody was looking at him with contempt evident in their eyes. He also realized that some of the females in the crowd were staring at him overly long. They had something in their eyes that he could not place, it was odd for him and he found himself getting all red under their gazes. It wasn't that they were being overly obvious about their staring it was just that he was able to tell since all of his senses were enhanced. In fact many of the women that were staring at him had a particular smell about them. It was him smelling similar smells all over that he finally noticed that those that smelled were the ones that looked at him like they were hungry. In lieu of this discovery he was an extraordinary shade of red when he noticed that he was almost home. When he made it home he did his normal routine; which was eat ramen, after which his stomach felt terribly weird. Take a shower, though that didn't help with his stomach as he had hoped it would, and go to bed, which was really too small for him. He opted for the floor instead at this point instead of the hassle of getting comfortable on the small bed. As he was falling asleep he was thinking things over._ I wonder, did the old man tell anyone that I look different? Sigh. This might be a long day. I should probably go to the academy tomorrow as well to see what team I'm on. I mean I did pass so I have to be on a team right? Naruto finally got to sleep with these thoughts on his mind._

_

* * *

_

**The next day**

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto called into his old classroom hoping that the chunin would be there.

Though his voice sounded nothing like it had before, Iruka could have sworn he heard Naruto calling him, but when he turned around he saw that it was obviously someone different. Though he still thought it was weird that he had thought it was Naruto, everyone knew that Naruto had run out of the village two days ago. Such a shame seeing as he had just graduated. He also thought it was weird for this man to call him 'Iruka sensei' in such a familiar tone.

"Hello can I help you" Iruka said politely, hiding his suspicion about the man.

"Ya you sure can Sensei, can you tell me whose genin team I'm on? I missed the call outs…"

Naruto trailed off when Iruka looked at him like he was insane. Naruto knew it was because of his appearances. Sigh, "Iruka sensei I know this will sound suspicious but believe me. I am Naruto.

No you are not" Iruka said looking closely at Naruto. "If you couldn't be bothered to at least Henge into him before coming here then…" Iruka trailed off as his visitor smiled a smile that looked very like Naruto's.

"Iruka sensei if you don't believe me now I know a way that I can convince you." Naruto said still smiling wickedly.

Iruka didn't budge, there were very few things that he was close minded about and one of them was people being cruel to Naruto or trying to further decrease his reputation with the village that already despised him. Even though this was a relatively new sentiment it was a strong one none the less. "If you continue on this path I will be forced to escort you out and handed over to the Anbu."

Naruto visibly shuddered, his smile slipping completely away turning into a grimace, thinking back to his recent stay with the Anbu. "Iruka sensei please there is no need to call the Anbu, my visit with them yesterday was more than enough, believe me. Of course I am still confident that I can convince you that it is me.

Iruka thought about it, though he was still reluctant to let this man claim to be Naruto so soon after he left. Something told him to let this man at least try to convince him. Maybe it was just the hope that Naruto had returned somehow, albeit changed, he just hoped that this wouldn't be a mistake. He gave a curt nod that told Naruto that it was ok to continue.

Naruto's grin came back into place instantly. "Iruka sensei who else would make a jutsu like this." He said calling out his infamous jutsu "sexy no jutsu"

Iruka was just shocked… and maybe he was lying in a pool of blood, but still amazed that anyone would do that. Though pretty much a Henge it was pretty shocking when Naruto would do that to him. To make matters worse though Naruto didn't stop there he went on to make as many shadow clones as he could. He however did not account for the sudden increase to his chakra from his changes and made so many the room literally was bursting full of the Henged Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled angrily in a voice that was reserved for his old troublemaking student. This was more out of reflex than actually acknowledging that it was Naruto, Though only Naruto would be capable of this he thought.

Naruto released the clones looking a little sheepish about accidentally calling so many clones. "Sorry Iruka sensei."

"Fine, fine you've got me I believe you. Here come with me for some ramen though; I've got something to tell you about your team." Iruka said carefully neutral.

They ended up at Ichiraku's later talking along the way

As they sat down, Tuechi saw Iruka. "Ah Iruka who did you bring with you?"

Iruka looked at Naruto again and wondered how he was going to tell the ramen shop owner the truth. Thankfully Naruto was already on it.

"Old man it's me Naruto" Naruto said forthrightly.

Iruka of course had hoped that Naruto would have had a little more tact than that, but alas it wasn't to be.

Tuechi looked at Naruto closely and he looked like he could see Naruto's soul. "Nope not him he finally declared" looking at Iruka as if asking if this was some kind of joke.

"Sorry Tuechi, your mistaken, this is Naruto, he just got finished proving it to me right now, while he was asking about his new instructor.

Tuechi still looked slightly doubtful, but then he just nodded as though accepting it as truth. He saw Naruto somewhat drooling on the menu, and decided that as long as he was a paying customer that he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Of course he still wished that the excitable blonde was back. It kind of left him sad to know that he had finally run away, probably, someone did something to Naruto and it was just too much for the boy. The owner thought sadly.

He made their dishes and served even as he listened to the conversation noting that it did sound like one of the talks that, Naruto and Iruka, would often share when they came here. It kind of made him feel better just listening to their conversations.

"Naruto while you had run away jounin instructors were chosen and well you missed it. Fortunate for you though, was we have an opening for a team. The other two couldn't become a team without another person, so in essence if you had stayed away you would have made sure that they would have had to repeat the academy. Since you came back however, you have put them back on the path to being successful ninja.

Naruto kind of felt bad that he had almost made his teammates, whoever they were, repeat the academy. That guilt was banished though as he thought of the reasons he left. "Well Iruka sensei, though I feel bad about potentially having held my teammates back, I feel I had a good reason for leaving. I would rather not discuss that however, so instead, who are my teammates?"

Well at the academy we have a tradition to put the weakest scoring student in the same team as the median scoring student, and the highest scoring student. This is the basic process for picking the teams, however, since you were not there we did not have the appropriate numbers, and two of the teams were adjusted until and one team was disbanded. Hinata being an average scoring student and Shino who was a higher scoring student were left without a team. Kiba would normally have been on their team but as he was the second lowest scoring student aside from you, he got put on the same team as Sakura, and Sasuke."

At this Naruto audibly groaned, he would have loved to be put on the same team as Sakura, he even would have put up with being on the same team as Sasuke.

"Ahem" Iruka cleared his throat to get Naruto stop moping. "Anyway as I was saying you guys pretty much switched teams, that was the adjusting to the teams I was referring to." _They probably just didn't want the last Uchiha to have to repeat the academy, or else they would have just let the team Naruto would have been on be held back._ Iruka thought darkly to himself.

"So" Naruto said "I'm on a team with Hinata and Shino" he didn't mind really he was just taking it in. though he was a bit afraid that they would not like him overly much. He was on the loud and obstinate side of things and they were both on the incredibly quite side of things. _Oh well at least I got a team, and if they don't like me then… well I'll deal with that when I get there_. "So, do they know their back on a team yet?

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto I just found out right now when you told me how would they possibly find out already?" Iruka asked smiling

"I don't know actually I just hoping slightly, that maybe that old man may have told people that I had changed, but it appears he has not.

Iruka shook his head at the casual way he referred to the Hokage. "Naruto I've got to be going now. I need to tell Kurenai about your return so that she knows."

"Alright then see you later Sensei." Naruto said still eating his ramen. Naruto finished his ramen shortly after Iruka left, and he wondered if perhaps he should go after the chunin.

All of a sudden his stomach hurt. It felt as though his innards were being dipped in the fires of hell while being crushed by a stampeding elephant. Needless to say he collapsed in the street. He noticed that several people were trying to find out what was wrong, but he couldn't say exactly what was wrong. All of a sudden he heard the kyuubi talking to him.

**Hey kid I wouldn't eat that stuff anymore. **The kyuubi said

"Urrg Akako," he groaned in pain. "Why not, I always eat ramen." Naruto said confused and in pain.

**Because I refuse to heal you next time, seeing as how if I wasn't regenerating you right now, you would be puking your guts out. You're lucky I took your pain for as long as I did as it is.**

"But, how could this happen!" Naruto exclaimed. "I love ramen, why can't I eat it, what happened to me!" Naruto said with passion, hoping that this was just some kind of sick joke. The pain abating, he was running home on the rooftops distressed.

**Kid I'm sorry but your body just can't handle it, it seems you need to eat unprocessed food, or else your body will try to reject it, as if was poison.**

The village at that point, heard the most heartfelt, tear jerking sound ever, Naruto's outcry of desperation and fury to the heavens above about his beloved ramen.

**End for now**


	3. Chapter 3

_authors note- sorry for taking so long to post, but i was kind of struggling to adjust to college. however it was not time spent idle on the story either. my friend and i have further developed the plot s now it is hopefully an interesting experience for all whom may read it. hope you all enjoy please review and favorite and all that good stuff. also this stories forum i_s .net/myforums/kryrsel/2456117/

* * *

Kurenai was walking along towards Naruto's apartment today. She was told by Iruka that Naruto had returned, and that he was appointed to her team. They had had a long discussion about this. She knew all the rumors of course. Everyone did. Iruka had assured her that Naruto was not what everyone was saying, of course Naruto's stunt with the Hokage monument said otherwise. She had ended up relenting of course, though she wondered what Iruka meant about how Naruto had changed. His description had been nothing close to what she had heard from anyone else, ever.

Iruka had said that he had forgotten to ask how this had happened to the boy, yet he still trusted that it was Naruto. He had said something like only Naruto could have done something so ridicules and embarrassing. When she had pressed him for details , he simply said that what ever it was, it was sufficient proof in his mind that it could only be Naruto. When he described Naruto though, it went nothing like the blond vibrant kid she always heard about. She recalled his description…

\ "_well he looked completely different that what you would probably expect. He had a deep crimson colored hair, and his eyes…" he shuddered a bit as he recalled them " they look normal enough in some lights, going either a dark red, or a light blue, but sometimes they looked like a violet color. Those eyes scared me, they were full of pain even while he talked to me after he proved to me who he was... , anyway, he looked older somehow, though that was probably me having to look up at him. He didn't look like he would stand out in a crowd too much like the old Naruto would, so I wouldn't be surprised if you missed him on the street, or thought he looked like someone else..." /_

They pretty much had nothing left to say to each other so they said their goodbyes, and she had decided to go to Naruto's today. She was half way to Naruto's apartment, when she noticed something out of her peripheral vision. She saw someone passed out in an ally, with children poking them with a stick.

"Hey stop that!" she yelled getting their attention. \_probably some drunk / _She thought quietly to herself as the kids disbanded, having been caught. She sighed to herself. \_ I should probably check to see if he alright/ _it almost looked like he had fallen off the roof and gotten knocked out when she got closer to flip him over .when she got to him and flipped him over though her breath caught as she saw his face. \_How does a guy that looks like this end up face down in an ally, oh my god he's perfect, tall muscular, handsome, probably around twenty. That's not too much of an age difference. Maybe he needs to be nursed back to health… I could do that, and I could visit Naruto tomorrow… Yes maybe I'll do just that./ _she started to hum to herself as she slung the man over her shoulder, and headed off to her house.

* * *

"Huh where am I" Naruto said waking up with a start. He was in a high ceilinged room, that the walls were a vivid shade of violet. It was lit by a dim light, and it cast odd shadows, there was a weird music playing in the background. He was on a bed, a really comfortable bed. His nostrils were filled with a something strong, something covered by incense. He heard voices outside his room, and got up and put his ear to the door to better hear.

"I can't believe you put him in my room, why couldn't you have put him anywhere else?" yelled an angry female voice

"I thought that your room would be fine, I thought you were out on a mission and, well I just wanted to be able to take care of him for a while, I didn't think it would be a big deal" answered a much calmer voice

\_What does she mean take care of me? Does she want to kill me? / _Naruto thought terrified.

"Damn it, I've never known you to do something like this, and I've know you for a long time. You know that I don't like other people to go in my room, they don't need to be in there."

"Alright I won't do it again." Said the calm voiced person.

"I'm only going to ask one more time, why my room?" asked the angry voice though it was obvious that she was getting a grip on her anger.

"It matched his eyes, they were the dreamiest violet color, and I just couldn't leave him on the street could I?"

"Fine, Fine." Said the angry voice wearily "But please, I know this is really your house and all, but I would really just like people not to see my room"

Naruto pulled away from the door not so terrified anymore. He looked around a bit more taking in the details of the room as he headed back to the bed.

There was nothing bad about this room as far as he could tell; he wondered why the lady was so adamant about people not seeing her room. There were a lot of bright colors everywhere, from the violet walls to the bright red almost pink ceiling. The carpet was nice, his feet sank half way up to his ankles in it. |?| \_ that's funny where are my shoes… and all my other cloths_/ Naruto had just noticed that he was standing in a strangers room completely naked. Suddenly he heard footsteps and panicked; he jumped back onto the bed and laid there like he had when he woke up.

"Huh where am I?" Naruto questioned kind of groggily, hoping that this woman that just walked in would believe he had just woke up.

"You're being taken care of, in a while someone else will come in here, but until then I came to take care of you a little on my own." The angrier voice from earlier said, as she was turning from the door. She was quite stunning. She had a tight purple t-shirt, along with some even tighter black pants that went to mid calf. She had some black gloves on that went up her forearm as well. When she had finally looked at him she stopped moving. She seemed stuck in place just staring at him. Naruto felt weird just being looked after a couple moments.

"Um are you okay?" He asked hesitantly

Her eyes suddenly focused and she looked like she was aware of her surroundings again. "Yes of course I'm alright; it's you that was passed out" she said a bit indignantly. "Anyway, how do you feel now, do you need any help with anything?" she asked looking at him like he was her next meal. Naruto was completely freaked out.

"Um no I'm sure I'm fine. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm okay enough to walk, um so I guess I'll see you later." Naruto started to get up to leave, but was pressed down, back onto the not so comfortable bed now, by the dark haired lady.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything at all?" Said the woman sweetly as she started to take off her purple t-shirt off to reveal a body mesh underneath.

"Uh, um yeah," Naruto said gulping nervously. " I'm sure that I don't need any help" Naruto said though a feat of will, while trying to get up again.

"You don't look like you need to be walking around just yet." The purple haired woman said smirking, still staring at him like a dehydrated person looks at water in the middle of the desert. "In fact I insist that you stay for a while, so that we can properly monitor your health." she said as she pushed him down on the bed again

"Really I feel quite fine, I don't think this is necessary" he said quite aware that he was naked and did not want this woman near him right now much less on top of him as she was. He was trying to get up unsuccessfully while making excuses, but it was getting harder and harder. All the while the the smell that was covered by the incense earlier was getting stronger.

He knew he was trying to get away from this woman before, but couldn't quite remember the reason, he felt as though he was becoming weaker as he kept drawing away from this person. Vaguely he realized that he had stopped trying to get up, and that this person was lying next to him, without her pants on. The smell was so intoxicating, and inviting, and, and … exciting. He was slipping away in a dream state, he felt so good, and yet somehow he felt bad, oh so bad. Deep down he had a feeling that he was in trouble though he couldn't think of a reason why.

A while later, Naruto heard the door open and heard the other voice immediately.

"Oh god, Anko! Did you do what I think you did to him?"

The woman labeled as Anko was still lying next to him, he didn't quite know what had happened, he knew he felt good, and that it was a nice feeling to lay next to someone."Relax it's not even that bad. No he kept trying to leave, so I just made it so he wouldn't."

Naruto smelled blood, his blood. This was bad, why was his blood on the sheets around him, why did he have cuts all over.

"And what exactly did you do to make sure he wouldn't leave" said the other woman narrowing her eyes at Anko. Naruto couldn't really see the other woman well. Something was just throwing his senses all to hell.

"Well I, here just come with me I'll explain it while I'm dressing." Said Anko looking for all the world like a child that just got caught doing something wrong.

Naruto just felt good laying there. This had to be the most comfortable bed in the entire world. It was big and fluffy, and had nice pillows. The room looked nice as well; someone could lose themselves in this room, just laying there in that bed looking around. This was wrong though, why was he here, where were his cloths, and why in the name of all that was good did he have cuts. They were healed already but that he had them was disturbing. He could tell he had a lot of them because he still had dried blood all over himself. His moment of reflection was broken however when heard the other woman's exclamation.

"**You did what?" **not so calm anymore woman screeched.

Naruto heard a thunk of something heavy hit the ground like a sack of concrete. He was out of bed immediately not sure what happened. He heard fighting in the closet and felt a positively massive killing intent. He was frozen for a precious moment, not knowing what to do. The fight or flight instinct kicked in and he looked for an escape. Looking around he spotted his robes and ran for them. As soon as he got to them however he heard the door opening. He was next to the door leading out of the bedroom and rushed out running through a hallway. He burst into the nearest door and found another room. He didn't have time to look at the details but he saw a window. He jumped as hard as he could shattering the window, and falling several stories to the ground below. Pulling on his robes as he fell, he hit the ground running. He had heard a snap when he hit the ground, it sounded like a tendon, but that didn't matter,there was adrenalin pumping through his veins and he felt a terrible need to run away.

He found after running a short distance that he was now in the good section of town, the other side of town from his apartment. He was running as fast as he could and he just didn't think it was fast enough. He was trying desperately to get back home to relative safety, someplace that he could piece together why these things were happening to him. He was so confused, he didn't know what happened to him or what could of happened back there, but he wanted to know, but also he didn't. These feeling were tearing though him as he was running trying desperately to get home.

* * *

Kurenai was walking to Naruto's house a bit dejectedly. She didn't know what had happened to that man she had brought home with her. She had gotten into an argument with Anko over him and they almost never argued. Anko had said that she tortured that man, and Kurenai had just flipped. She had punched Anko as hard as she could. The unexpected attack slammed Anko into the ground, where she stayed. Kurenai being a good friend despite beating Anko unconscious had stayed and waited for Anko to wake up so she could apologize. Anko had woken up just fine though she was quite angry with Kurenai for, as she said "being such a bitch about it." she had however forgiven her so now with no man to watch after, and no friend unconscious she started out on her original goal of telling Naruto where the first team meeting was. She broke her musings as she noticed that she was already at Naruto's apartment. She headed to his door and knocked.

\What the hell! Why is he here / thought Kurenai as Naruto's door opened the door and she found herself looking at the man from this morning. "Um hi?" Kurenai said hesitantly, not sure why he looked like he didn't recognize her. She also saw he was sniffing the air a lot more intently than was normal. "You want to go out with me?"She asked before she realized it.

"Hi, who are… you. What did you say? The man asked seeming to be quite slow on the uptake. Probably still in shock about this morning, though he did not look like he had been tortured, yeah he was covered in bloodstains but aside from that he didn't have a mark on him. Even going to the hospital there would have been scarring … there was something about him that was just so mysterious she just had to get to know this man. ...wait did she just ask this guy out... realization sunk in as what she said registered in her mind. Her face promptly flushed to color similar to her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry is Naruto here? I'm looking for him, and I was told he lived here." Kurenai said drifting away from her embarrassing question almost wishing that he didn't hear her, but also hoping that he had and said yes.

"Huh? Yeah sure come in, let me just finish cleaning up" Naruto said cursing his having only one set of cloths at the moment. "Please make yourself at home" Naruto called over his shoulder, as he walked into the bathroom.

\ I can't **Believe** that my first reaction is to ask him out, how embarrassing. Damn he looked haggard though, maybe he didn't actually notice. Maybe it was a bad thing to take him to my house; it's probably what made him look that bad. Oh well it seems he doesn't recognize me, so maybe my chances are not all that shot, though I still don't understand why he looks so bad off, living with Naruto in this tiny apartment, hell passing out in allies. I mean that can't be a good sign, maybe he's in some sort of trouble. Would he tell me if I asked, would he let me help, I wonder if he'll even let me get to know him better or just throw me out. Why is he living with Naruto though, I was told he lived alone, and how does he not have a single scar on him, Anko would not have skimped on the face if she was torturing someone, especially if they had a nice looking one like this guy, the only marks he has though are those weird marks on his cheeks. Why was he sniffing at me so intently when he saw me now that I think about it... oh god he doesn't have an enhanced sense of smell does he... that would be terrible. He would know .../

Kurenai's line of thought broke as she saw the glistening redhead step out of the bathroom in not but a towel. As he came out he started to talk to Kurenai who was quite occupied with staring at him. Finally she came to her senses when when he stared to look like he was sorry for something.

"I'm sorry I have to go and do something, but if you want you can come too, you can talk to me more if you do." Naruto said

\Is he asking me on a date? That is better than I hoped, better not ruin this. Should I decline and see if he really wants me to come, but what if he doesn't make sure and just leaves it at me declining his offer. What if this isn't actually a date and it's just some menial chore he has to do, I'd look foolish if I decline right? Or worse rude. I don't want him to think I'm rude. / "Sure I'll come" Kurenai said deciding for more reasons than not being rude.

"Alright let's get going then" Naruto said already heading for the door

"Already?" Kurenai asked incredulously

Naruto grinned a bit "I look that bad huh?" he chuckled a bit "If I didn't know how bad I probably look right now I might be offended" he laughed some more at the look on Kurenai's face. "But, I need to do some stuff and if you need to talk, then I'm either going to have to ask you to come later or come with me now"

"Alright I'll come with you" Kurenai said with a bit of a smirk

they set off Naruto leading Kurenai somewhere, where she knew not but what she did know was that Naruto had forgotten that he only had a towel on, and it was slightly windy outside.

* * *

"**sir" **said an Anbu in an elephant mask. He was standing at attention in front of a chair that was sitting against a wall in a large room. It was a dark room and even darker around the chair making it hard to make out the person speaking

"this had better be important." said the man in a chill tone. "I have standing orders not to be disturbed unless something more important than the Uzumaki case came up and your not on that."

"sir its related to the Uzumaki case. You have orders to come to you immediately about anything that may seem interesting or harmful involving target Uzumaki." elephant Anbu said.

"alright go on, it had better be good for I am quite busy and cannot be bothered by trivial matters."

"commander we have found the target Uzumaki with one Kurenai Yuhi on what appears to be a date. Kurenai shows all indications of being romantically attached, while the target seems to be oblivious. I believe that if this were to continue it may interrupt plans already in motion."

"yes, that it may. Be sure to separate them if at all if you can do so discreetly, and the killing of either would not be discreet am I clear on that? I wouldn't want to kill off the last of her bloodline and Naruto well he will be my weapon.

"Sir? How would you suggest such a feat? I am sorry but I do not specialize in such matters" said the elephant masked Anbu

" I can talk to her myself if it comes to it, and if I remember correctly your friend Tobu Mokurishi was looking for him. See if he can't influence things to fall apart."

"not to question your orders sir, but as of this morning Tobu was released from his duties as an Anbu."

"well I suppose it's a good thing that I don't need him to act as an official Anbu now isn't it?" said the voice from the chair.

"yes sir" said the Anbu promptly.

"that was a rhetorical question. However I may have been to quick to decide what to do. Bottom line is as long as this doesn't interfere with my plans, I don't care whether or not they stay together. Just take a passive wait and see approach, if it turns out badly, then it won't be too much of a loss if Kurenai has to be killed. However Naruto on the other hand is to be preserved at all cost. I will reassign this to you as your new full time assignment. Another will take your place on any other projects you may have."

"Yes commander" said the Anbu turning to leave.

"One more thing before you leave, get me status reports on Naruto. I want mental health, new medical records, current fighting abilities, and anything else you can get. Make sure that I know the full extent of his changes.

"yes commander." said the Anbu. He walked through the underground tunnels of the sewer, out to a cold miserable day at park that was nearby Uzumaki's apartment when he saw his target walking home with Kurenai still. They were arm and arm walking with several bags of cloths.

The Anbu grumbled to himself, knowing that he wasn't to interfere with there relationship until it proved dangerous. He was soon following them seeing what they were doing, keeping tabs on them to see if anything major happened to impact Naruto's psyche so he could have an excuse to break them up. He also watched how the villagers were reacting to him. Not much to his surprise that nobody seemed to recognize him. He held himself differently, he looked around twenty, instead of twelve, he was muscular and judging from the envious stares of the women, he was good looking, and they were not too thrilled to see their new eye candy being escorted by Kurenai. It seemed as though everything was different about him. though his attitude at first glance may have been the same, he seemed weary now as though he expected an attack at every corner. When they finally got to Naruto's house, him and Kurenai went inside together.

Elephant mask Anbu had to take up a position looking in the window from across the street, and had to lipread instead of listen in. he was kind of disappointed in himself for not being able to get inside and hide.\_ There was only so much I could do though, Uzumaki's apartment was pretty much one big room that was divided into other rooms. It was so tiny. How does someone live like that? And how did Kurenai like a guy who lived like that? Living like a sardine was not a way for a human being to live, unless you didn't want them to be human._/ the Anbu thought to himself. The apartment though small, did have most of what was needed to get by in life. There was a bed, a sink, a toilet that was separated from the rest of the house by some thin walls, and a small table with a microwave right next to the stove that was a few feet back from the table . Sabotaging his house would be so simple if he had orders to do it. All the appliances where arranged to fit around a central mound in the wall which was his bathroom. It looked as though there wasn't even electrical work for a ceiling light, just on that plugged into the wall of the bathroom. Anbu guy made a mental note that all he needed was to short circuit what little electrical work there was and disable the breaker if he even had one, and the whole house would go up. Something caught his attention though.

He saw Kurenai say something and then Naruto cautiously squeezed his eyes shut and held them like that. Kurenai looked hesitantly at Naruto and started to lean in. closer and closer until her lips met his. Naruto's eyes flashed open obviously not knowing what to do but, slowly he relaxed into it.

Anbu guy momentarily had a lapse in discipline, nearly making him lose cover, he had already started going for the window before he remembered his orders of wait and see. He took a breath and calmed down, going back to hiding, waiting to see how things would develop, making sure that he got all the details for his commander. Hoping that nothing further happened.

He watched as kissing turned into something a bit more as she sat on his lap and started caressing him. Soon it was pure voyeurism on his part as he watched them. He watched till he felt a bit sick, and then he watched some more. This went on for a long time and he thought he would break. He had admired Kurenai for a long time from afar but he had always sworn that he would ask her out when he got dismissed from Anbu. He had been waiting for the day with a mix of anxiety and hope for a while. This was worse for him than the customary torture screening to join Anbu was. He watched them rolling around on Naruto's small bed fornicating trying to keep his focus. He was on a mission and he would carry it out as though it was any other mission. After quite a while they finally stopped. For which he was grateful but he noticed that Kurenai seemed to be in a hurry as she cleaned herself up. He noted Naruto watching sleepily as she scurried around collecting her things, he said what was obviously a farewell before she had even finished dressing promptly asleep. She looked back to Naruto as if she suddenly forgot to do something and started frantically searching again until she had a sheet of paper and a pen. She scribbled down a quick note that elephant mask couldn't see from this distance and headed out the door hurriedly. He stayed for a couple more minutes to make sure that Naruto would stay asleep before he went home and started his report to his commander.


End file.
